Red Skull
Johann Schmidt '''or '''the Red Skull is the founder of HYDRA, a member of the Schutzstaffel and Hitler's Inner Circle. He took Dr. Abraham Erskine's unfinished Super-Soldier Serum which granted him enhanced abilities but disfigured his face. After gaining the mystical artifact known as the Tesseract, he decided to turn against the Third Reich. History 'Early Days' 'Childhood' In 1910, Johann Schmidt’s mother died of childbirth while his father committed suicide. He was taken to an orphanage in Munich and regularly disciplined by the headmaster. During late nights, Schmidt would read a book about an ancient creature that could re-generate its head after being cut. Its belief and culture greatly influenced Schmidt. One night, while the headmaster was abusing him, he lost his temper and grabbed a knife. He strikes the headmaster countless times as the other kids watched in horror. Schmidt flees to the streets and becomes a street thug. 'Joining the Nazi' Shorty, Schmidt was recruited as a Nazi soldier and quickly rose to its ranks. He became a member of the Sturmabteilung and would constantly thank the influence of the Book of Hydra. World War II 'Becoming a member of the Inner Circle' In 1941, Schmidt is now an officer of the Sturmabteilung and caught the attention of Adolf Hitler for successfully invading parts of Paris swiftly. He was requested in Berlin where Hitler commends him of his great work. While in the Fuhrer’s presence, Schmidt took the chance to tell the tale of an ancient artifact left by the Norse Gods on Earth. He tells Hitler that with the artifact in their grasp, they would easily win the war. Intrigued, Hitler promotes Schmidt to the Inner Circle. 'Becoming the Red Skull' After the events of the Night of the Long Knives, Schmidt is appointed head of the SS Weapons Division. His first mission is to capture and stopped German scientist Dr. Abraham Erskine from leaving Germany and to retrieve the super-soldier serum the doctor had created. He then travels to Castle Kauffman and meets Dr. Arnim Zola. He announces that Ernst Kauffman was a traitor and that he will be taking over the base. He soon orders the hunt for Dr. Erskine. Upon capturing Dr. Erskine, Schmidt is intrigued by the doctor's super-soldier serum. He neglected to turn over the doctor and has the formula completed. Now obsessed with power, Schmidt forces Dr. Erskine to test the serum on him. Ignoring Erskine’s warnings, Schmidt had him inject the super-soldier formula. Schmidt felt stronger and powerful but felt ill. He would spend the following days in a secluded room suffering the side effects according to Erskine. Shortly, the allies would discover their base and has dispatched british agent Peggy Carter to retrieve Dr. Erskine. As the allies begin their raid, Schmidt frees a locked up Dr. Zola, who sees the new version of Schmidt before making their escape. Schmidt vows to kill Erskine before he could create another super-soldier serum. Finding the Tesseract Schmidt found the Tesseract at a church in the town of Tonsberg, Norway. At first, the church keeper refused to show its location but Schmidt found it in a hidden drawer. He then shoots the church keeper and had his men destroy the town. Several months later, Schmidt and Dr. Zola would relocate their base in the Alps. They are overseeing the creation of prototype weapons and tanks for the Third Reich. A soldier enters and tells them that their spies have found Dr. Erskine. Schmidt then has an assassin dispatched to kill Erskine and destroy all his research. When Schmidt turns, Dr. Zola tells him that the Tesseract is ready, as it begins to emit energy to their weapons. Powers Artificially Enhanced Physiology Dr. Abraham Erskine's super-soldier serum granted Schmidt enhanced human abilities. * Peak Human Intelligence: Schmidt's mental performance has been greatly enhanced to the very peak of human potential and beyond, thus allowing his mind to operate in the most efficient and rapid manner possible. * Peak Human Strength: '''Schmidt's strength is enhanced beyond the peak of human potential, moving in to early levels of superhuman condition. * '''Peak Human Speed: '''Schmidt can run and move speeds that are superior than that of an Olympic gold medalist.. * '''Peak Human Stamina: '''Schmidt's body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing chemicals in his muscles, granting him exceptional endurance and lung capacity, greater than of normal human beings. * '''Peak Human Durability: '''Schmidt's bones and muscles are denser and harder that a human's, above the highest level of human potential, which makes him much more durable than any human being. * '''Peak Human Agility: '''Schmidt's agility is superior than that of an Olympic gold medalist. * '''Peak Human Reflexes: Schmidt's reflexes is superior than that of an Olympic gold medalist. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Schmidt heals faster than normal human beings. Abilities * Master Tactician: By being a member of the Schutzstaffel and Hitler's Inner Circle, Schmidt is an accomplished strategist. * Expert Combatan'''t: Schmidt is trained in combat by the German Military. * '''Expert Marksman: Schmidt is trained in the field of marksmanship by the German Military. Equipment * Luger P08: a standard issue during World War II. * HYDRA Pistol: Schmidt's main weapon developed by Dr. Arnim Zola using the power of the Tesseract. Strength Level Johann Schmidt possesses Peak Human Strength (800-1500 lbs) Appearances United Galaxy's Captain America * Episode 1 - Birth (Post-Credits) * Episode 2 - Hail __STATICREDIRECT__